


haven

by lilliasan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He deserves a lot of love and support, I Stan for Nathan Prescott than I stan for my own will to live, I fucking love Nathan Prescott please make more fan fics of him, Romance, hello hi yes I fucking love Nathan Prescott, where are all of the Nathan Prescott Stans at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliasan/pseuds/lilliasan
Summary: Safe in your arms.





	haven

        The bruises on your body caused by him would leave you in exhilaration; the countless times he would mark you with his lips and scent. Sometimes you two would sneak to each other’s room to hang out or more, and here you are in his arms, his room.  
        His red varsity jacket already thrown to the ground along with his shirt. You let yourself on top on him as he settled himself laying down on the bed. Only you and you alone would be able to see this unique side of him. The side of him giving into submission and how he would heat up in embarrassment and shyness of this. He would mostly be in control but sometimes he gave in and sometimes you caught him off guard.  
        You smiled hearing his soft sigh as he buckled his naked hips into the palms of your hands that begun to slowly trail down his chest and waist. “Hey,” he weakly let out while starting to take off your own shirt as you still had all of your clothes on, “no fair.” You chuckled at his pouting and kissed his cheek. He rested his hands on your hips as you rested your forehead against his. “I love you.” He genuinely whispered out, bringing his hand up to cup your cheek and caress it with his thumb. “I love you, too, Nathan.” You said back leaning in to kiss him.  
        Only you could make him into a bubbly mess like this and he for you. He felt safe in your arms, under your control. You gave him the love and support when he needed it most even when he pushed you away. When he would get angry and leave you to clear his head, you’d still be there when he came back. You were his safe house; his sanctuary.


End file.
